Talk:'69 Dodge Coronet Super Bee
10-Pack Car Hey Fantazim, I think the red 10-Pack version should be listed with the packaged version. The should be no difference in the two. BigBadBrad01 01:06, 14 January 2009 (UTC) :In addition, that slot is for the chrome base version and the one pictured clearly has a black base. BigBadBrad01 01:08, 14 January 2009 (UTC) ::No Problem, I saw that most of the info was already filled out for it, wasn't sure so, I put it there. Help us on this let's do a section Disambiguation Page that introduces 2 packs, 5 packs, 6 packs, 10 packs, and 20 packs. Keep in mind to, that what ever was in the 10 packs or 20 packs there was one or two exclusive cars, to the set. 10 packs and 20 packs were a way for the collector to get what was on the cards with an exception of an exclusive car. It is a Model that fits with the category. Fantazim 01:15, 14 January 2009 (UTC) :::I put it back the way it was, I've been up for 2 days straight, sorry for over looking the base. Fantazim 02:04, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Older Conversations Hey HWC Mongrel, Muppets101 and Rickerda, thankyou for your work on this article, you've made it look perfect. KEEP IN TOUCH. Subhi09 11:15, 1 April 2008 (UTC) Being the new user like I am, I don't want to step on any toes around here right after I've just joined. But, I don't want to be in the way so my toes get stepped on, either. The reason I just upgraded the first enamel red Superbee picture was because I readjusted all the thumbnail sizes before I realized that doing so would throw off the table dimensions. NathanMaelstrom610 was kind enough to point out that 100px did this, while the 75px size I had originally seen on pages did not. I thanked him for this valuable information over on my talk page. So rather than keep changing the thumbnail sizes of somebody else's pictures over and over, and as I find out now, in an action which turned out to be a needless anyway, I just upgraded the enamel red Superbee to, what I feel, was a better picture and adjusted the thumbnail size of my picture down to what it should have stayed at had I not blundered in without asking and changed it to begin with. I trust I haven't blundered again and ran afoul of the upgrade police for considering that my picture was better than somebody else's which had already been in place. If I have acted contrary to the law around here, please be lenient on me. I only want to add my time, talents and efforts to this Hot Wheels Wiki in the best manner I can because I personally feel that it is a very worthy project. I do not wish to waste needless time, energy and efforts to constantly change or upgrade pictures that don't really need to be changed or upgraded in the first place. So, if anyone can tell me who the bosses are around here, I'll await further orders from them before I go blundering into something again. Thank you. HaarFager 08:43, 27 September 2008 (UTC) One quick question: Is it supposed to be Super Bee or Superbee? I see it both ways on this page and it should be fixed and unified to the correct manner. HaarFager 09:20, 27 September 2008 (UTC)